Moth and Skint's Bottle Alley fic
by Moth Stafu
Summary: Skint and I wrote this fic for the BA lodging house... Just thought I'd post it here. R&R please!
1. Chapter One

Skint

  I tiptoed passed the rows of bunks, trying not to wake anybody.  I finally approached Moth's bed and leaned over her, grinning.  "Moth.  Hey Moth!" I whispered.

  She opened one eye, and as she recognized the hazy figure standing over her bed she replied, "Hey Skint.  What time is it?  Wait, what's that in your hand?"

  Before she had time to realize what it was and take cover, it was too late.  A glass of cold water had been poured all over her head.  "Skint!  Not again!"

  "I couldn't resist.  Besides, it's the only way to get you up early, and we're going down to Tibby's with Mush."

  Moth grabbed a towel and dried herself off, and we walked to the lobby and greeted Mrs Cook.  She knew we were getting up early, so she let us into the boy's bunkroom and left the others undisturbed.  I gently shook Mush and he opened his eyes, and smiled up at me.  "Good morning.  Is it time to get up already?"

  "Yeah, remember, we have to go down to Tibby's and plan the party." 

  "Oh, right," he said, rubbing his eyes.  "Go wait in the lobby, I'll be ready in a minute."

Moth

As Skint and I waited in the lobby, I was formulating a plan for revenge. I had become quite good at revenge, seeing as how Skint often poured water on me. 

Remembering a particularly interesting incident involving sauerkraut and Skint's shoes, I giggled out loud causing Skint to eye me suspiciously. "What?" I tried to sound innocent.

"No revenge this time. We have to plan Stress's one year anniversary!" She glared until I reluctantly nodded and made a show of pouting and heaving large sighs. 

Luckily, Mush ran down the stairs just then before Skint could make me promise and we all left for Tibby's, brains hard at work, though for different reasons.

Skint

As Moth, Mush and I approached Tibby's; Moth opened the door to let me through.  I could see her debating whether or not to close in on my face, but she's more creative than that.  She did that last week.

  "So everybody knows about it except Stress."

  "That's right, oh but we didn't tell some of the younger newsies, they can't keep a secret."

  "Right.  Make sure nobody tells them."

  "So we're getting the food from here right?"

  "All except the cake.  Mrs Jacobs is making that."

  "So when does Tibby need to know what food we need?"

  "Today, that's why we're here.  He sends off his order every Tuesday at 6:30, so we had to let him know this morning.  I made a list."  And with that, I handed the list to Mush.

  "Looks good.  I'll take it to 'im."

  Meanwhile, Moth was looking at the menu, trying to decide what to have for breakfast.  "You decided yet?  I'd like to look at the breakfast menu before they start serving lunch," I teased.

Moth

I raised an eyebrow at Skint. "And what's wrong with the menu right in front of you?" I smirked as she looked at the table.

 "What menu?" It was Skint's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Are you hallucinating again Moth?"

"Naw; just thought I'd buy myself some more time." I grinned and slid the menu across the table. "Here."

Skint sighed dramatically "Finally! I thought I would have to write out my will or something!" 

Mush slid into the seat next to her. "I gave the list to Tibby and he said he'd even pay for it all since we come here every day."

I grinned. "Some of that is the guilt trip I laid on him when the Delancy's stole my money." At Mush and Skint's raised eyebrows I smiled innocently. "What?? I was hungry!"

Skint rolled her eyes. "God forbid anyone get in the way of you and that stomach of yours."

I spotted someone out the window and ducked under the table. "Quick you guys! It's Stress and Jack!" Silence. I looked out from under the table to see Skint waving the couple over to our table. "You idiot!" I grabbed her arm. "It's STRESS! You know… STRESS!" 

"Whaddya know! Moth can recognize people!" Skint patted me on the arm and hissed. "What do you think would be more suspicious? Avoiding her or acting like everything's normal?" 

I thought for a moment. Well, when you put it that way…" As I was crawling from under the table, Stress and Jack walked up.

"Heya guys! Moth, I'm almost afraid to ask, but just what are you doing under the table? It's dark down there." 

My eyes went wide at this and I scrambled out. "I forgot! I as so busy trying to hi-…"

  Skint clapped a hand over my mouth before I could say 'de from you'. 

"She means FIND. She was trying to find her… shoe! It fell off." Skint smiled hopefully and shoved one of my feet back under the table as Stress looked at it. 

"Alright, well you guys going to let us sit down?" Jack wanted to know.

I jumped up on the seat and scooted over. "Yeah, sit down." I bounced several times. "And welcome to the happy hour!"

  Skint groaned. "She's finally waking up."

Skint

I shot a look at Moth to tell her to calm down, and she just smiled sheepishly.  "So," said Stress, "what are you guys doing down here so early?"

  Moth looked over at me with a look that said she wasn't awake enough to figure out an excuse. Tibby brought over drinks for me, Moth and Mush.  "I was gonna ask you guys the same question," I blurted out, trying not to sound too strange.  It obviously didn't work, because Moth tried to suppress a laugh, which resulted in sprayed sarsaparilla all over Jack, who didn't look impressed.  "Sorry," she managed to get out.

  "What's with you two?  You're acting more crazy than usual."

  "Nothing's the matter," Moth started.  "Can't we just have breakfast in party… I mean peace?!"

  Stress and Jack looked at each other and then at Moth and me.  "Look," I said.  "Moth hasn't been feeling well.  She has a fever, which makes her a little loopy.  I should take her for some fresh air.  You coming Mush?"

  "Err, yeah."

  The three of us got up to leave, and left a very bewildered Stress and Jack behind.

  Mush and I couldn't stop laughing.  "Moth you bonehead, what go into you?"

 "I woke up."

Moth

A few days later, Skint and I were selling our papes when I got the perfect revenge idea. I planned it all perfectly and as we finished selling, I suddenly smacked my hand to my forehead. "AGH! I forgot my money at the LH! I'll meet ya at Tibby's alright?" Taking off before she could reply, I raced around the corner to the bakery.

"Heya Jim!" I waved to the boy behind the counter. "Spot me a bag of flour?" Jim looked at me suspiciously.

"Hey Moth. Whatcha planning? I ain't letting you have flour until you tell me what you're using it for. Or rather WHO." Quickly, I told him my plan and waited impatiently as he chuckled and grabbed me a bag of flour, placed it in a paper sack and handed it across the counter.

"Thanks Jim! I'll pay you back soon!" I ran out the door and arrived at Tibby's minutes later. A quick look inside confirmed that Skint hadn't yet arrived. Perfect timing. 

I threw my bag of flour onto the roof and scrambled up after it, hauling the pail of water I'd filled. Now I just had to wait. The hard part…

5 minutes later, I was making flour castles on the roof when Skint appeared around the corner and began strolling up the street. Finally! I almost stood up and yelled at her, but realized just in time it would spoil my surprise.

As she reached the door, I let loose with the water and then grabbed the flour (which I'd gathered back into the bag) and dumped it, making a large walking… flour pile. Taking advantage of Skint's shock at suddenly being covered in flour, I scrambled down off the back of the roof and ran into the restaurant, reaching a seat just as she walked through the door.


	2. Chapter Two

Skint

As I walked through the door, I looked around for Moth and found her sitting at a table in the corner, her head buried in the menu.  I sat down beside her.  "Don't think I didn't know it was you."

  She looked at me with her most innocent face and replied, "What was me?"

  I decided to let it drop, she'd got me back and now we were even.  "Hey Moth, pass me that towel, I got flour in my ears."  

  I proceeded to wipe myself clean when Moth said, "So, tomorrow's the big day huh?"

  "Yup, everything's planned.  But remember, we have to keep our pranks to a minimum.  We can't risk anything going wrong."

  "Agreed.  So, what are you ordering?"

  "I'm not hungry, I just have to check that Tibby has everything we ordered, and then we have to go see Mrs Jacobs."

  I went to speak with Tibby while Moth drank her sarsaparilla.  "Hey Tibbs, you got the food?"

  "Yeah Skint, it's all in the back.  Wally Frank's gonna bring it to the LH and set it up early tomorrow morning for ya."

  "That's great Tibbs, thanks," I said as I hooked two doughnuts for Moth and me.

  "I saw that."

  I grinned as I made my way back to the table and handed Moth her doughnut.  "Thanks.  So everything's ready?"

  "Yeah, you ready to go?"

  We made our way to Davey's house and I knocked on the door.  It was already ajar, so it opened further when I knocked.  The warm aroma of chocolate cake filled the apartment, and I had to hold Moth back as she headed for the freshly baked cake that was sitting on the counter.  It looked perfect.  "Wow," Moth admired.  "You know, I betcha nobody would notice if we just took the tiniest piece right now.  We could rearrange it and it's be fine."

  She picked up the knife and I was just about to agree with her when we heard someone behind us.  "Uh uh, put the knife down, you're as bad as David."

  We both grinned at Mrs Jacobs and Moth put the knife down.  "Hi Mrs Jacobs, we came to pick up the cake."

  "I don't think so.  If I let you take it tonight, there's not going to be a cake left for the party tomorrow.  I'll bring it with me in the morning."

  Moth and I sighed in unison and looked at the cake.  "OK."

  Mrs Jacobs smiled.  "Thanks girls.  It's going to be a great party."

  "Party, what party?"  The three of us turned to look at the door and saw Stress and BonBon standing in the doorway.  "Sorry," said Stress, "the door was open.  Did someone mention a party?"

  I shot a look at BonBon to say 'why did you bring Stress here' and she shot one back saying 'sorry there wasn't anything I could do.'

  "Hi, come in.  BonBon, are you looking for David?"

  "Yes Mrs Jacobs.  Is he here?"

  "I'm afraid you just missed him.  He's gone with Jack to see Medda."

  "Thanks, I'll look for him there."  She started to drag Stress away from the door before she ask any more questions but Stress stood her ground.  She wasn't about to let BonBon pull her away when nobody had answered her questions.  "Skint, what are you and Moth doing here?"

  I had a brilliant excuse to get us out of this mess, but Moth obviously didn't realise because she wouldn't let me get a word in.  "We were helping Mrs Jacobs bake a cake," she started, pointing to it.  "I thought you'd probably wonder who it was for, we're making it for Mush.  Yeah, Mush.  Because… well he and Skint had a fight this morning and he loves chocolate cake and she wanted to make up with him, so Mrs Jacobs offered to help make a cake for him."

  We all just stared at Moth.  I elbowed her in the ribs and whispered, "Take a breath girl."

  Moth took a breath so I finished off for her.  "We have to go now."

  "But what about the party, someone said party," Stress insisted.

  "Oh that.  No, we didn't say party, we said parting.  Ya know, parting is such sweet sorrow.  But we have to part now.  See ya."  I grabbed Moth and dragged her out the door before Stress could ask any more questions.

  As we shot down the stairs, I could hear Stress ask Mrs Jacobs, "If the cake is for Mush, we did they leave it here?  And why did Skint have flour in her hair?"

Moth

The morning of the party dawned bright and beautiful, with big fluffy white clouds meandering slowly across the sky. Jack had gotten Stress out of the LH, telling her he was taking her somewhere special, when actually he would blindfold her and walk her around Manhattan to confuse her and just bring her back to the LH.

Skint directed everyone in what to do and where to put things while I went down to the door to be lookout. And watch for the cake.

"Hey Moth!" Mrs Jacobs staggered through the door peering over the top of the cake. "Where should I put this?" 

"Here, I can take it." I reached out for the cake but Mrs Jacobs gave me a Look. Almost like she knew I was going to try to sneak a piece… "You can just drop it on the counter in the kitchen and cover it with the cloth that's there." 

As she staggered on into the kitchen, I walked back to the door, trying to look uninterested in the huge chocolate… WHAM! Huge chocolate wham? I looked up from my new seat on the floor to see two Stresses and two Jacks walking in from two separate doors. Wait, two? I sat up groggily and shook my head. "Stress? What're you doing here?" Stress blinked at me in confusion, obviously not seeing why I was sitting on the floor.

"I forgot my hat. I made Jack come back here so I could get it." I nodded.

"Oh, okay. Wait! Your hat? The one that's upstairs in the bunkroom?" Stress looked at me oddly, and I remembered she, like most newsies, only had one hat. "Uh, I'll get it! It's your special day with Jack, right? So why don't you just relax and I'll just run up to the perfectly normal old bunkroom and grab your hat!" I shot up the stairs, cursing under my breath. "Skint! Skint! StressishereandshewantsherhatandIhavetogogiveittoherandohgodmyheadhurts…" My last view before I fainted was Skint blinking at me rapidly, trying to figure out what I'd said.

Skint

  I carried Moth into the bunkroom and laid her on her bed.  I quickly fetched a glass of cold water and smiled, when I realised she'd have to thank me for this.  I poured the water on her face and she slowly opened her eyes.  "Moth, are you OK?"

  She sat up and blinked a couple of times.  "I think so.  Thanks Skint."

  I laughed.  "That's the first time you've thanked me for getting revenge.  I was almost considering following through with some flour."

  Moth laughed and rubbed her head.  "I'll get Stress' hat and bring it to her.  You go down and make sure she doesn't see anything."

  "OK."  I rushed down ahead of Moth to me met by Stress who was halfway up the stairs.  She looked up and me.  "What's taking Moth so long?  Can't she find it?"

  "Uh, no.  I mean yes she's coming.  She just got… thirsty.  Yeah thirsty so she's having a drink before she brings your hat."

  Stress shrugged her shoulders.  "OK."  I sighed with relief as she turned around and headed back downstairs.

  Moth was just at the top of the stairs as we were reaching the bottom, but she still managed to make it to the bottom before we did.  I turned to see her holding her head and then proceed to trip and roll all the way down.  She landed at the bottom in a heap but still managed to keep hold of Stress' hat.  She held it out to her from her position on the floor.  "Here ya go Jack, err Stress."

  I covered my face with my hand.  It's going to be a long day.

Moth

A couple hours later, everyone was gathered in the lobby, going over the plan. It was decided that I would stay downstairs to warn people when Jack and Stress came in and everyone else would hide up in the girls' bunkroom.  The littler kids had been let in on the plan and were very excited about the whole thing, even getting inspired to clean the bunkroom from top to bottom. 

"Moth, you stay out of the kitchen, ok? We don't want the cake disappearing before the party." Mrs Jacobs stood in front of me, looking very stern.

"You have my word Mrs J. I won't step foot in the kitchen." I put on my most innocent smile as she eyed me suspiciously and went to stand in front of the window just as Stress and Jack came in the door. "Stress! Jack! How simply _wonderful_ to see you!" I squealed and pounced on them to cover the scurrying noises that were heard from up the stairs. Mrs. Jacobs slipped undetected up to the bunkroom while I babbled on about a large lizard I'd found outside.

"Moth, this is all very interesting, but could I please go upstairs?" Stress looked very impatient and I stepped aside, letting her and Jack continue on up. Debating whether or not to follow them, I decided against it and headed into the kitchen.

Skint

As we all heard Moth talking loudly to Stress and Jack downstairs, we all took our places.  The plan was that we were all going to hide in and under the beds.  We could hear footsteps coming upstairs, and then we could hear Stress say, "Where is everybody?"

  I put my head up from under the covers and whispered to Stress.  "Don't bother.  Moth can't hear you from the kitchen.  Just take your place with Jack.  She'll be up any minute."

  And I was right.  She was stomping up the stairs, muttering to herself, "I couldn't hear anyone shout surprise.  Since when does Mrs J have better hearing than me?"

  As she walked through the doors to the bunkroom, she looked around and waited.  

"SURPRISE!"

  We all jumped out with big grins and I walked over to Moth to give her a hug, but she just stood there.  "I don't get it."

  "Moth, it's not Stress' one year anniversary, it's yours.  Don't you remember?"

  Moth gave a sheepish grin.  "I can't believe it… all this time… it was for me?"

  "Yeah."

  "I'm speechless.  I really don't know what to say."

  "Oh come on, you've never had nothing to say."

  "Well, I guess I there's only one thing to say.  Lemme at that cake!"

THE END


End file.
